My Revenge Scheme
This is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water Challenges Reward Challenge: Dirty Water Dog The tribe will divide into two teams. A member from each team will dive into the water and swim to a platform. They will then climb up the platform and jump off it, while grabbing a key. Once they are back in the water, they will collect puzzle pieces and swim them back to their team’s platform. Then the next person goes. Once each team has collected all their keys and puzzle pieces, they will use them to build a puzzle statue. The first team to get it right wins.. Reward: '''Delivering Baseball gear to kids and baseball snacks. '''Winner: '''Cody Gibson, Hannah Kurt, Jamie Kurt, Megan Fink '''Immunity Challenge: Uncomfortably Numb Each person will balance their feet on a very narrow perch while holding a handle above their head. If at any point, they let go of the handle or a foot comes off the perch, they are out of the challenge. The last person left standing wins immunity. Additional Stipulation: While the challenge is in progress, Jeff Probst would also tempt castaways to forfeit the challenge in exchange for food. 'Winner: '''Megan Fink Story Night 27 The final nine return to camp with everyone talking about the events that happened at Tribal. Luke goes off on Andrew for going through is bag and revealing his idol. Andrew, however, just says he needed to do something to survive and walks off. Day 28 The Molokai tribe meet Jeff for their next reward challenge. He states that even though there are nine people, there will be teams of four. The red team is Hannah, Cody, Jamie, and Megan while the green team is Luke, Laura, Chris, and Ray, meaning Andrew won't compete. The first two divers are Hannah and Laura. Hannah struggles to swim while Laura quickly makes her way through the water and gets to the platform first. Laura grabs her key and races back as Hannah finally makes it to the platform. The next out for green is Ray and he dives in as Hannah begins to swim back to her team. When Hannah makes it back, Jamie is the next out as Ray gets his puzzle pieces. Jamie makes up for the time Hannah lost and gets to the platform when Ray is half way back. Ray makes it back, sending Chris to the platform. Jamie makes it back as well and Cody goes in for the red team. Cody manages to catch up to Chris, even managing to overlap him as they get their pieces. Luke and Megan are the last out with Megan slowing down as Luke quickly makes it to the platform. Megan finally makes it to the platform as Luke begins to swim his way back. Megan begins her way back as Luke reaches his team. Despite getting a head start on the puzzle, they struggle putting it together. This allows Megan to finally make it back to her team and they begin their puzzle. The red team manages to get their puzzle completed, winning them reward. When asked who they will send to Exile, Chris volunteers. They comply with him and send Chris to Exile. The four losers return to camp and Luke goes off on his own. Laura talks to Andrew about getting rid of Jamie after Luke is dealt with. Andrew agrees, saying he doesn't trust Jamie and Hannah. Laura then apologizes to Andrew for lying to him as she would have rather put the vote on Megan than him. Ray overhears this and begins to think about a counter alliance with Jamie, Hannah, and Megan. At the reward, the four winners celebrate by handing out the baseball supplies. They then join in a game with the orphans. After the game, they sit on the bleachers and enjoy the food and agree not to talk strategy for the day. At Exile, Chris attempts to search for the idol but comes up empty handed. He then puts his plan into motion. He collects items around Exile and creates a fake idol. After finishing it, he puts it in a small pocket in his bag. At the Molokai camp, Luke spends the entire day searching around for the idol. He checks the trees, rocks, beaches, etc. but can't find it. He then chooses to search around camp despite being watched by the other three. Despite his best efforts, he can't find the idol. The reward winners soon return and Andrew pulls Cody to the side. He informs him of the alliance he formed with Laura to take out Jamie and Hannah. Cody is all for the plan as he wants Jamie out after Luke, due to her sketchy nature. Meanwhile, Ray informs Hannah, Jamie, and Megan what Laura had said and the four agree to go after her first. Hannah suggests getting Luke as he is alone and would join any alliance brought to him. The other three agree. Hannah approaches Luke and tells him he has a chance to stay. After being told the plan, Luke immediately agrees to it, knowing his life in the game is in danger. However, when Hannah leaves, he approaches Laura and tells her what Hannah told him and agrees to vote with her. Day 29 In the afternoon, Laura and Cody are strategizing in the shelter when Cody notices Luke talking to Jamie. He overhears how Luke will be voting with her and her alliance. Luke then joins Laura and Cody and reaffirms he is voting with them. Luke leaves, leaving Cody and Laura worried. Laura decides to try and get Luke to be called out for playing both sides. He goes off with Jamie alone and tells her he heard Luke say he would be joining her to vote her off. Jamie tries to lie, but Laura admits Luke said the same thing to her, that he would help vote Jamie off. Realizing Luke is playing both sides, the two women gather their respective alliances. Luke is sitting alone by the beach as the other seven approach him. Confused, he asks what is going on. Laura then bluntly asks who Luke is voting with. Panicked, he tells Laura he's voting with her. Jamie then calls Luke out for playing both sides, as he promised he would vote with her. Luke stumbles over his words as the two alliances walk off. Day 30 The final nine meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge and Chris is brought back from Exile. Ray gives the immunity necklace back as Jeff explains the challenge. Five minutes into the challenge, Hannah begins to struggle hanging on. Jeff brings out a plate of chocolate chip cookies and milk and Hannah drops, knowing she isn't going to win. Andrew is the next out, losing feeling in his feet. Jeff then brings out a bowl of wings, which Cody goes for. After a few minutes, Laura drops out for a bowl of ice cream and is followed by Chris, who can't take the pain, leaving Luke, Jamie, Ray, and Jamie. Another hour goes by before Jeff brings out a beer and cheeseburger. Before he can finish his sentence, Ray jumps down and takes the tray. Jamie falls down, leaving just Megan and Luke. Another half an hour passes and Megan and Luke begin to struggle. Luke loses his grip and falls to the ground, winning Megan immunity. The final nine return to camp and congratulate Megan on his immunity win. Luke then asks Hannah and Jamie to talk to him as a final attempt to stay in the game. He says that he will be voting Andrew and it would be a dent in Laura's alliance. The two women agree but are still pissed about him playing both sides. Luke apologizes and swears on his father he is telling the truth. He then leaves to let Jamie and Hannah talk. The two consider it but are worried he is telling Laura and Chris the same thing. Hannah and Jamie talk to Ray and Megan about possibly siding with Luke for one vote and send Andrew out of the game. While Ray likes the idea, he doesn't want to take the risk and would rather vote him out. When told having the alliances be four against four is a bigger risk, Ray shows the three is idol and tells them he will play it at the next Tribal Council. At Tribal, Luke is asked about his position after the last Tribal. Luke goes over how he was caught playing both sides and now is in deep trouble. He turns to Jamie and states that he is gonna stay loyal to her and her alliance to the end. Laura voices her doubt, saying Luke was telling her the same thing just a day ago. The tribe is then called to vote. Despite vowing his loyalty, Luke is voted out 8-1. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * Someone thinks of voting out their loved one. * Two intense immunity challenges. * Two shocking Tribal Councils! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water